Table assemblies have been provided for supporting portable power circular saws in a position whereby they may function as a conventional table power circular saw. Such devices have included guard hoods for covering the saw blade and preventing accidental contact with the saw blade. Such devices have also included a splitter for entering into the workpiece kerf as the workpiece is fed past the splitter.
Many conventional prior designs are typically limited with respect to the thickness of the workpiece that can be accommodated. It would be desirable to provide an improved device that could accommodate workpiece of increased thickness.
With some types of conventional prior devices, it is possible to orient the splitter at an angle with respect to the table top for bevel cutting. However, it is difficult to maintain such devices within the desired tolerances to effect extremely accurate bevel cutting. It would be desirable to provide an improved design that would permit more accurate bevel cutting.